At the end of Phase II, we will launch a new commercial product: HYPERPROTEIN. HYPERPROTEIN will be built on an existing software platform, HYPERCHEM, now in its commercial Version 7.5. HYPERCHEM is used in both education and industry to apply molecular modeling and computational chemistry to molecules. The feasibility of placing the HYPERPROTEIN product on the HYPERCHEM platform has been established in Phase I, both by meeting the Aims given in the Phase I proposal, and through a phylogenomic analysis of the aromatase family of proteins. The scientific Specific Aim of Phase II is to expand our understanding of phylogenomics tools to better place alternative tools in the product. The technological Specific Aim is to perform the software engineering required to support these tools. The educational Specific Aim will develop manual and tutorial describing the use of phylogenomic tools. This will include a series of worked examples that illustrate the application of advanced phylogenomic analysis. The HYPERPROTEIN product, as it emerges through software engineering, will assist with Aims 1 and 3, requiring collaboration between the Foundation scientists, who will be primarily responsible for Aims 1 and 3, and HyperCube staff, who will be primarily responsible for Aim 2. HYPERPROTEIN will fill a need in the educational software market: today, no educationally oriented product supports chemical, phylogenomic, and structural biological analysis. By expanding the capabilities of HYPERCHEM towards the biomolecular sciences, HYPERPROTEIN is expected to quadruple its subscription base in the educational market, and expand its use in industry. In the future, it should be possible to further enhance the product by joining it to naturally organized protein sequence databases. This should ensure its commercial success as an integrated phylogenomics software package, in both the academic and industrial sectors.